


Nanite Mess

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex and Noah get attacked by an Evo who sprays them with a strange pink ooze. The boys get quarantine and stripped, and the fun begins.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 15





	Nanite Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex and Noah were covered by a pink ooze. The boys were playing basketball when an Evo decided to attack. The strange Evo seemed to be able to create a strange pink ooze. It sprayed both boys before Rex was able to crush it.   
  
Rex was going to take Noah home but Providence showed up. The two boys were grabbed and stripped of their contaminated clothes. “Hey what are you guys doing let us go.” Rex shouted. A member of Providence pushed the two naked boys into a shower.  
  
“Rex what are they doing?” Noah said blushing. Rex was blushing too. “It must be Providence’s contamination protocol, which means…”  
  
Rex and Noah gasped as hot water rained down on them. “Rex..” Noah whimpered. Rex held Noah close and did his best to shield his face from the hot water. The two were sprayed until the pink ooze was off their bodies.  
  
After the water was turned off, the two were given a towel. Both boys quickly wrapped them around their waists. The boys were forced into Rex’s room. “You will remain here under quarantine.” Rex rushed at the door only to have it close in his face. He banged his fists against the door.  
  
“Rex?” Noah spoke and then Rex sighed. He walked back over to Noah and sat on the bed. “We’re being quarantined that Evo’s ooze must have something in it.”  
  
“Are we in trouble?” Noah asked panic lacing his voice.  
  
“We’ll be fine. If there is anything wrong Holiday will help us.” Rex said, more out of comfort for Noah, cause he was worried too. Noah leaned on Rex and rested his head on Rex’s shoulder. “I feel a little dizzy.” Noah said and Rex wrapped an arm around.  
  
“Just relax.” Rex whispered. Noah smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Noah took a little nap, after a short few hours, Noah’s body began to heat up, and the heat brought him out of his nap. “Rex I’m feeling really warm.”  
  
Rex brought his hand to Noah’s forehead. “Yeah you are a little hot.” Rex moved Noah to lay on his bed.  
  
“Rex I need you.” Noah moaned and pulled Rex down for a kiss. Rex was shocked but did not pull away from the kiss. Rex opened his mouth and let his tongue play with Noah’s.  
  
Noah moaned. Rex sucked on Noah’s tongue and Noah shuddered. “Rex my body is so hot.” Noah said after breaking the kiss.  
  
Rex undid the towel around Noah’s waist and stared at Noah’s hard on. “You’re beautiful.” Rex said and Noah blushed. “Men aren’t beautiful.” Noah gasped. Then Rex dropped his towel and Noah’s face became a tomato. “Then again.”  
  
Rex rubbed their cocks together. Noah moaned in pleasure and Rex attacked Noah’s neck. He sucked hard wanting to leave a love bite. Noah clawed at Rex’s bed sheets. Rex moved lower he licked his way down Noah’s body.  
  
Noah moaned. He loved feeling Rex’s tongue on his body. Rex licked at Noah’s erect nipples earning a moan from the blonde male. “Rex it feels so good.”  
  
Rex grinned and brought his hand down to stroke Noah’s erection. “You are really sexy, Noah I want to see more.”  
  
Noah moaned in pleasure and after a few strokes Noah came spraying his seed all over his belly. Even after his release Noah remained hard. Rex grinned and kissed Noah before attacking Noah’s belly with his tongue.  
  
“You taste delicious.” Rex said before returning to his meal. Once Noah’s stomach was clean Rex decided to attack Noah’s cock. He consumed Noah’s cock earning a cry of pleasure. Rex sucked Noah’s hard cock down to the root. Rex moaned around his cock.  
  
“Rex oh Rex I’m going to cum again.”  
  
Rex just started bobbing his head sucking harder and harder with each bob back. He felt Noah’s cock twitch in his mouth and he pulled back to the head and caught Noah’s release. Rex milked Noah with his mouth and enjoyed each drop. “Noah I want you. Tell me to stop now or I won’t be able to.” Rex said stroking his own cock.  
  
Noah looked from Rex’s massive arousal up to his flushed face. “Take me Rex, shove your rod deep inside me.”  
  
Rex flipped Noah onto his stomach and raised his hips. Noah expected a finger, but he moaned his surprise when he felt Rex’s tongue probe at his virgin entrance.  
  
“Rex ahhh.” Noah moaned, his body shivered in pleasure as Rex probed his virgin ass. Rex removed his tongue and positioned his hard cock. He pushed into Noah slowly going inch by inch. He reached around and stroked Noah’s cock trying to ease his pain.  
  
Noah did his best to relax, he focused on the feeling of being filled by Rex’s hard cock. “Rex so big fill me fill me fill me more.”  
  
“You’re so tight and hot Noah.” Rex moaned and gave a thrust burying his cock into Noah’s ass. Noah moaned and Rex groaned and they came together. Rex filled Noah’s ass with his seed. Noah sprayed his seed all over the towel. Noah grew soft but Rex was still rock hard.  
  
Rex removed his hand from Noah’s cock and held his hips. He started rocking testing Noah’s readiness. Hearing Noah’s moans of pleasure told him he was ready. Rex let loose and started pounding into Noah’s tight ass. Noah moaned and gasped the friction inside him driving him mad in pleasure.  
  
Rex started changing the angle of his thrusts and found Noah’s sweet spot. He knew he found it because Noah tightened around him and moaned his name. Rex started thrusting harder and harder hitting Noah’s sweet spot again and again.  
  
There were no words, only moans and groans in pleasure. Without any touch to his cock Noah came again and tightened around Rex’s thrusting manhood. Rex moaned Noah’s name and came hard. Rex held Noah’s hips as he poured his seed deep inside him.  
  
Rex and Noah collapsed. “Feel better?” Rex asked. “I feel amazing.” Noah replied. Rex pulled out of Noah and rolled him so they could be face to face. The two males started a heavy make out session.  
  
The doors opened and Holiday walked in. “We’ve analyzed the ooze. It causes a mild hormone boost it causes the body to…” Holiday froze as she eyed the two naked males.  
  
“Well I see everything is alright in here.” Holiday turned and walked back out. “Rex, I can give you boys a few hours before you’re out of quarantine.”  
  
Rex smiled at her. “Thanks Holiday.”  
  
Holiday left quickly locking the door behind her. “Rex, do you regret what we did?” Noah asked. “If it was all because of the Evo then…”  
  
Rex silenced him with a kiss. “I love you Noah. Don’t forget it.” Rex said with a grin.  
  
“I love you too Rex.” Noah said and the two drifted to sleep in Rex’s messy bed.  
  
End


End file.
